The Ras pathway is a critical signal transduction cascade involved in regulating cellular proliferation, differentiation, and survival. Members of the Raf serine/threonine kinase family are key intermediates in this pathway, functioning to relay signals from activated Ras to the downstream protein kinases, MEK and ERK. Three Raf proteins are found in mammalian cells, Raf-1, A-Raf, and B-Raf. As might be expected for proteins so centrally involved in cell signaling, the Raf kinases also contribute to oncogenic transformation and cancer. For example, mutation or amplification of upstream regulators of Raf, such as receptor tyrosine kinases and Ras, frequently induces deregulated signaling through the Raf/MEK/ERK cascade in tumors harboring these alleles. Moreover, constitutively active Raf proteins can themselves cause cell transformation. In particular, mutation of the B-Raf family member is observed in 67% of malignant melanomas as well as in many colorectal, ovarian, and papillary thyroid carcinomas. During this past fiscal year, our research identified CK2 as an upstream protein kinase that contributes to Raf activation. Our studies have also revealed that the oncogenic potential of the B-Raf kinase can be altered by specific phosphorylation events and protein interactions. Together, these findings identify potential targets for therapeutic intervention in tumors with constitutive Ras- or Raf-dependent signaling.